Schepsel Hel
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Sehun tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya tetangga barunya. Yang dia tahu, tetangga barunya hanyalah sosok yang dingin dengan perawakan khas Bangsa Eropa. Bola mata biru safir, kulit seputih salju, dan bibir yang semerah buah cherry masak. Sehun sadar benar dia telah terhipnotis oleh wajah mengagumkan itu sejak pertama kali menatapnya. [HunHan] [Mature-Gay Content] Disturbing!
1. Chapter 1

Langkah kaki pria itu sedikit tergesa-gesa, berlomba dengan cahaya bulan purnama yang senantiasa terus menguntitnya, seolah-olah ingin tahu kemana tujuannya akan berlabuh. Ranting pohon kering bekas musim kemarau diinjaknya tak sengaja, hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'krak'_ yang sedikit mengganggu. Pria dengan mantel hitam sepanjang lutut itu tidak mempedulikan sapaan hangat burung gagak ketika kakinya memasuki sebuah gerbang raksaksa usang yang begitu kuno. Sebuah gedung megah yang bisa dibilang _mansion_ —atau mungkin puri, itu terlihat dari ujung kegelapan, sangat angkuh dan misterius. Cahaya berkilau pada kaca-kaca jendela lantai atas membuat pandangannya seketika menajam, terlebih saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara gaduh dari dalam sana. Suara pecahan kaca membuat giginya bergemeletuk geram.

Pria itu berlari, membuat mantel panjangnya berkibar begitu pongah. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya, untuk masuk kedalam puri itu dan menemukan pelaku dari kegaduhan tersebut.

Orang itu, si pelaku, menjerit keras saat melihatnya. Ditangannya ada sebuah stick golf, dia mengarahkan benda itu padanya dengan raut pias. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata, _'Pergi! Jangan sakiti aku!'_

Pria bermantel hitam itu tidak menghiraukannya. Secepat kilat, pemuda pembuat gaduh itu sudah berada dalam cengkeramannya. Gerakannya yang begitu gesit dan lihai, berhasil membuat pemuda itu tidak berdaya. Suara tercekik terdengar dalam raungan kesepian didalam puri tersebut. Pemuda itu meraung sekuat mungkin ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan menyayat lehernya. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat menyedihkan. Dia hanya bisa memandang lampu kristal diatasnya dengan bibir bergetar, pandangan mata kosong akan harapan hidup. Dia tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati hari esok dengan canda tawa bersama teman-temannya. Dan puncak itu tiba, saat dia merasakan sebuah benda memaksa masuk kedalam rongga dadanya dan mencabut paksa organ dalamnya; Jantung.

Pemuda itu terkulai begitu saja diatas lantai marmer. Darahnya berlomba-lomba menodai lantai putih bersih itu. Matanya enggan terpejam, tetap melotot memandangi lampu diatasnya seiring nafas terakhirnya berhembus, juga rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Sementara pria bermantel hitam itu segera menampung cairan merah berbau anyir yang dinamakan darah itu dengan sebuah wadah yang sudah disiapkannya. Setelah itu, dia membawa wadah itu ditangan kirinya, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam jantung yang masih berdetak. Mantel panjangnya kembali berkibar saat ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Diketuknya pintu kayu jati kokoh dengan ukiran rumit itu dan berujar dingin, "Makan malam."

* * *

 _ **Sc**_ _hepsel_ _ **Hel**_

 **Oh Sehun, Lu Han.**

 _ **Others cast :**_ _Bae (Oh) Irene, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun. And others._

 _ **Genre :**_ _Fantasy, Mistery, Supernatural, Romance._

 _ **Rate :**_ _M - mature_

 **Warn! Gay Content, Disturbing, Mature Area, Fantasi ketinggian, Typo(s), DLDR.**

* * *

Original Story belong to **©Anggara Dobby**

 **Prolog : Foreword**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Anak bodoh! Kenapa kau gagal test lagi, _sih_?"

Sehun mendapat pukulan pada bagian belakang kepalanya dari si penyihir yang menjelma sebagai Kakak perempuannya yang taraf kecerewetannya semakin kronis. Mengerang jengkel, Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Irene dibelakang sana yang masih mengoceh _ini-itu_ perihal kegagalan (lagi) sang adik masuk ke Universitas Kedokteran. Sebenarnya bukan salah Sehun juga yang mendadak bodoh saat melakukan test, hanya saja pemuda bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu tidak pernah mau menjadi Dokter seperti Kakaknya. Irene adalah dokter disalah satu Rumah Sakit Forensik, bekerja untuk kepolisian. Sehun tidak mau seperti itu. Dia ingin bekerja saja, menjalani kehidupan yang santai tanpa harus menempuh pendidikan lagi. Tetapi sialnya, si penyihir itu selalu saja memaksanya untuk masuk ke Universitas Kedokteran. Irene dan segala sifat diktaktornya memang sungguh menjengkelkan, persis seperti Sang Ayah, dan kecerewetannya persis seperti Sang Ibu. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sehun.

" _Ya_!" Irene berseru nyaring. "Dengarkan aku, Bino!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Bino." Sehun menggeram dengan mata tajamnya yang memicing. Omong-omong, Bino itu singkatan dari Albino. Irene memang selalu menyebutnya seperti itu sejak dirinya masih kecil. Dan Sehun sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

Langkah kaki pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu terhenti ketika melihat beberapa orang sibuk mengangkut barang tak jauh dari Apartemen yang ditempatinya. Tiga orang lelaki dewasa sibuk menaruh barang-barang kedalam Apartmen bernomor 107, sepertinya dia akan mendapat tetangga baru. Sehun merasakan Irene ikut berdiri disampingnya, tidak melanjutkan jalannya.

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada seorang lelaki— _atau perempuan?—_ yang hanya bersandar pada dinding seraya memandangi orang-orang yang mengangkuti barang itu, seperti tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menyentuh koper-koper besar itu. Orang itu sepertinya masih seumuran dengannya, atau lebih muda. Hanya mengenakan sebuah hoodie kebesaran berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang berwarna senada. Rambutnya sama seperti hoodie-nya; hitam kelam. Dilihat dari posisi samping seperti ini, hidung dan bibirnya terasa menarik perhatian. Dari jarak cukup jauh ini, Sehun seperti memandangi sebuah boneka mannequin.

"Aku harus membuat cupcake untuk menyambut tetangga baru kita." Irene berujar tertahan karna semangat yang dia buat sendiri. Heran, wanita itu memang cepat sekali mengubah mood-nya.

Tepat saat Sehun hendak berjalan kembali, seseorang yang menjadi objek perhatiannya disana menolehkan wajah kearahnya. Saat itupula, Sehun merasa bangsa Nymph itu memang ada, atau mungkin anak dari Dewi Afrodit tengah memandangnya sekarang dengan dua pasang bola-mata berwarna biru safir yang begitu memukau. Matanya bulat, penuh binar, dan yang terpenting ada sesuatu yang begitu misterius disana. Sehun tidak percaya pada hipnotis, tapi rasa-rasanya, saat ini dia tengah terhipnotis. Wajah seseorang didepan sana sulit digambarkan. Dia begitu memukau.

Cantik.

 _Sempurna._

Dan—sial! teori cinta pada pandangan pertama sekarang berputar diotak Sehun.

Sehun memandang Irene dengan secuil harapan menggelikan, "Bolehkah aku yang mengantarkan cupcake itu pada mereka?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Ide ff ini udah bersarang diotak gue udah lama, dan baru gue berani publish. Tadi pagi udah sempet gue publish (itupun nyolong wifi guru gue disekolah wkwk) dan gue hapus lagi karna ada beberapa kesalahan. Niat publish mau bulan desember, tapi temen-temen gue malah kasih tantangan yang ngebuat gue harus publish ini secepatnya. sialan.

Trailer FF ini udah gue post di youtube, yang mau liat ini link-nya : www-youtube-com/watch?v=TjKGp5oC6xk (ganti tanda strip (-) dengan tanda titik, untuk mobile ganti www jadi m, okey?)

 **Mohon tanggapannya cintakuh ^^**


	2. Sapphire Blue Eyes

" _Here we go_ , Tempat paling misterius di daerah ini."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan gaya angkuh, mata sipitnya memandangi Mansion bergaya Victorian didepannya dengan bangga—karna dialah yang menemukan tempat ini terlebih dahulu daripada teman-temannya, suatu keberhasilan yang memuaskan untuknya. Tiga orang jangkung disampingnya mengikuti arah pandanganya dengan takjub, seolah-olah baru menemukan harta karun disebuah pulau terpencil.

Yah, ini memang harta karun mereka.

Mansion bergaya Eropa Renaissance yang begitu megah, pongah dan memiliki aura misterius yang begitu kental. Gerbangnya begitu besar, kokoh, dan tinggi, cat-nya sedikit terkelupas dimakan usia. Bangunan itu memiliki halaman yang begitu luas dengan pohon-pohon dan semak liar yang tumbuh disekitarnya, tak jarang ranting-ranting pohon itu mengotori jalan, menandakan jika Mansion ini memang sudah begitu tua dan kosong penghuni. Setiap sisi jendelanya berwarna emas yang terlihat masih begitu murni. Begitupula pintu utamanya yang tak kalah angkuh dengan ukiran seekor Basilisk dengan mulut menganga menunjukan taring runcingnya. _Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan_ —bisik Sehun dalam hatinya, dia begitu mengagumi arsitektur bangunan tua ini. Baekhyun akan menang taruhan jika begini caranya.

"Rumah ini mengingatkanku pada Malfoy Manor." Suara berat Chanyeol mengisi keheningan yang sempat tercipta karna kekaguman mereka. Mata bulatnya masih memandangi bangunan didepannya dengan decak-decak kagum. Dia penggila serial Harry Potter, asal kalian mau tahu.

"Aku tidak percaya kita masih berada di Korea sekarang." kali ini pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang membuka suaranya, namanya Kim Jongin. Memiliki postur tubuh seperti model dan pandangan mata yang tajam alami. "Aku seperti berada di Eropa jaman 80-an."

"Baby, _you rock_!" Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Baekhyun, si mungil yang entah kenapa bisa, menemukan tempat ini ditengah-tengah hutan daerah Gyeongju hanya terkikih kecil mendapat ciuman gemas dari kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin kali ini aku yang menang taruhan."

Jongin melirik Baekhyun dengan dengusan tipis, "Itu bisa dibuktikan jika isi Mansion ini lebih fantastis dari tampilan luarnya."

Sehun mulai mengangkat kamera DSLR yang menggantung dilehernya, "Baiklah, bisa kita masuk saja sekarang?" dengan nada antusias.

"Oke, mari menjelajah!" Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka gerbang raksaksa didepannya, tangannya meraih _handle_ gerbang tersebut. Tetapi pemuda tinggi itu malah menemukan sebuah kunci gembok besar disana yang menghalangi pergerakannya untuk membuka gerbang itu. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, dan menendang gerbang itu.

"Sial!" Dia mengumpat kasar. "Kenapa harus dikunci _sih_?"

Tepat setelah tendangan Chanyeol itu, kelelawar beramai-ramai terbang diatas mereka dengan suara pekikan yang nyaring. Seolah-olah meneriakan kemarahan mereka karna ketenangannya yang sudah diganggu. Entah darimana kelelawar itu berasal, mereka tidak tahu pasti.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan penjelajahan ini kapan-kapan saja," Sehun mengambil sebuah keputusan. Bukan karna kelelawar yang mulai mengganggu pandangan mereka, tetapi dia memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk segera pergi dari sini secepatnya. Anehnya, teman-teman keras kepalanya mendadak mengikuti keputusannya dengan mudah. _Tidak biasanya_.

Keempat pemuda itu segera pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, dimana sosok seorang lelaki memandangi mereka lewat kaca jendela dalam Mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sc**_ _hepsel_ _ **Hel**_

 **Oh Sehun, Lu Han.**

 **Warn! Gay Content, Disturbing, Mature Area, Fantasi ketinggian, Typo(s), DLDR.**

Original Story belong to **©Anggara Dobby**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang kala itu tengah berkutat pada laptopnya sedikit tergiur dengan aroma manis yang datang dari arah dapurnya, dimana Irene tengah sibuk memanggang adonan cupcake-nya disana. Wanita itu terdengar bernyanyi random, suaranya yang awalnya merdu menjadi terdengar aneh ditelinga Sehun, membuat pemuda itu harus mengeluarkan dengusannya. Telinganya terganggu sekarang.

Sehun adalah pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Seoul High School setahun lalu, usianya 20 tahun tepat 12 April mendatang dan itu bulan depan. Dia seorang piatu sejak setahun yang lalu, Ibunya meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan puluhan orang. Kesedihan tidak membuat Sehun terpuruk lebih dalam dan berjalan ditempat saja. Dia sadar betul jika apa saja yang didunia ini memang hakikatnya kembali pada Tuhan. Kini, Sehun memilih hidup mandiri bersama Kakak perempuannya di salah satu Apartemen distrik Gangnam. Sementara Ayahnya tinggal bersama pelayan-pelayannya di rumah, pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan perihal anak-anaknya yang ingin hidup mandiri, pria itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke Apartmen mereka dan makan malam bersama. Sehun dan Irene sudah terbiasa bersama sejak kecil, walau kadang terjadi perbedaan pemikiran diantara mereka yang menyebabkan percekcokan kecil. Walau sikapnya yang kadang membuat Irene naik pitam, sebenarnya Sehun menganggap kakak perempuannya sebagai Ibu keduanya. Wanita itu mendengarkan sebagai seorang Kakak dan memberi solusi seperti seorang Ibu. Itulah mengapa Sehun begitu menyayangi Irene walau dia tidak ekspresikan rasa sayang itu secara gamblang.

"Viewers-mu bertambah?"

Sehun mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari layar laptop, untuk melihat Irene yang sempatnya sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Ya, setiap menit."

Irene mendengus ditempatnya, "Sombongnya artis youtube ini." Tangannya mengacak surai hitam legam Sehun, yang langsung mendapat tangkisan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku. Tanganmu itu pasti kotor." Melirik enggan pada tangan Kakaknya yang penuh tepung. Irene hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali berkutat pada tugasnya didapur.

Sedikit informasi, Sehun adalah seorang Vlogger, yang dimana channelnya yang bernama The Hunters dikelola bersama oleh teman-temannya yang terdiri dari Chanyeol, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Mereka sering membuat video bersama tentang penjelajahan mereka ke suatu daerah atau tempat-tempat yang dimana menurut orang-orang menyimpan sebuah misteri. _Tidak_ , kalian tidak boleh mempunyai pikiran jika mereka adalah pemburu hantu. Karna Sehun dan teman-temannya hanya senang melakukan perjalanan yang berbeda. Tanpa ada maksud untuk memburu hantu—Ck, Sehun tidak mempercayai hal-hal metafisika seperti itu. Bermula dari Jongin hanya iseng mengupload video perjalanan mereka ke Rumah Yeongdeok ke situs Youtube setahun yang lalu, dan ternyata banyak yang menyukainya dan meminta mereka untuk mengunggah video-video penjelajahan mereka lagi. Hal itu membuat ide pemuda _tan_ itu berkembang, agar mereka membuat Vlog saja. Lumayan, mengisi waktu luang mereka yang membosankan. Biasanya, setiap hari sabtu mereka melakukan taruhan untuk menemukan tempat yang paling menyimpan kemisteriusan, yang menang akan mendapat traktiran selama perjalanan mereka. Dan sampai sekarang yang selalu unggul menemukan tempat-tempat seperti itu adalah Sehun. Vlog mereka terkenal dan subscribe-nya bahkan mencapai ratusan. Bahkan, yang lebih lucunya lagi, ada sekelompok orang yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai fans The Hunters yang dinamakan _HuntersFams_. Chanyeol hanya tertawa saat membaca beberapa komentar di channel mereka tentang hal itu, pemuda bertelinga peri itu bahkan berkata; ' _Haruskah kita membuat Boygrup agar lebih terkenal?'_. Mereka membagi tugas dalam hal ini. Sehun sebagai perekam perjalanan mereka sekaligus bagian editing video, Chanyeol sebagai uploader—terkadang Baekhyun, dan Kai sebagai perekam kedua.

"Cupcake-nya sudah siap." Irene kembali berseru dengan membawa sebuah piring flat yang diatasnya sudah tertata cantik cupcake buatannya. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya sengaja agar terlihat seperti seorang pelayan di Restoran-restoran Italia.

Sehun yang memang sudah sangat menderita karna rasa laparnya hendak mencomot satu kue diatas sana, tetapi Irene segera menepis tangannya.

" _Noona!_ "

"Untuk tetangga baru kita." Irene memasang wajah angkernya. "Cepat kau antar ini kesana—ingat, kau yang memintanya tadi. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam jika kau tidak menyentuh kue itu sama-sekali. Dan, Oh Sehun, bersikap manislah pada tetangga baru kita. Pasang senyum lima jarimu dan katakan 'Hallo' dengan sangat lembut. Oke?"

Oh, Irene dengan segala kecerewetannya yang sudah stadium akhir. "Kau bisa percayakan itu padaku." Ujar Sehun malas-malasan. Mendadak mood-nya untuk bertemu si tetangga baru meluap entah kemana akibat rasa lapar diperutnya yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Irene memang kejam sekali jika sudah menyangkut perihal makanan.

Saat Sehun memegang gagang pintunya, hendak keluar. Irene kembali memanggil, membuat Sehun harus mengerang sebal.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

Irene tersenyum lebar, "Ingat, senyumanmu. Lima jari, oke?"

Hah, Astaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau selebar apa bibirku terus tersenyum seperti ini?" gumam Sehun dengan jengkel. Bibirnya memang tertarik, niatnya ingin membentuk sebuah senyuman tetapi kenyataannya malah terlihat seperti seorang psikopat sinting.

Jari Sehun menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini penuh penekanan, agar orang didalam sana segera keluar dan Sehun bisa langsung menikmati makan malamnya. Permintaannya terkabul, karna si tetangga baru membukakan pintunya—walau hanya beberapa centimeter, menampilkan kepalanya saja.

Senyuman terpaksa Sehun seketika meredup, digantikan sebuah ekspresi yang sukar dibaca. Wajah itu menyapanya. Wajah mungil dengan ukiran yang begitu sempurna. Mata bulat dengan kelereng biru samudera itu memandangnya dalam diam. Lagi, Sehun seperti terhipnotis kala berpandangan dengan mata yang begitu cantik itu. Seperti ada sesuatu disana yang menyedot kesadarannya, begitu mempesona. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya bangir dan kecil, lalu bibirnya berwarna semerah darah, bentuknya kecil dan ranum seperti buah delima masak. Dia benar-benar menawan dan sempurna, bisik Sehun dalam pikirannya. Kali ini Sehun ingin percaya pada mitologi Yunani tentang kecantikan seorang Dewi, khusunya Afrodit. Mungkin saat ini dia memang dihadapkan oleh seorang Dewi. Rasanya enggan berkedip walau satu kalipun untuk melihat seseorang didepannya. Mereka berhadapan dengan dekat, dan untuk Sehun ini pertama kalinya Ia terpesona pada seseorang dengan pandangan sevulgar ini. Biasanya, Sehun tidak pernah berani berlama-lama memandangi orang yang dikaguminya.

"Mencari siapa?"

Suaranya halus dan lembut, seperti sebuah simfoni yang mengalun indah dalam permainan sang Maestro. Menakjubkan sekali rasanya. Dan Sehun kini tahu dia berhadapan dengan seorang anak lelaki. Selembut apapun suaranya, masih ada khas kelelakian disana.

Sehun berkedip, merasakan matanya mulai perih. Sial, malu sekali rasanya. "Ha-hallo." _Sapaan gagap yang bagus sekali, Sehun_. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu—ahm, maksudnya, tetangga baruku."

Orang didepannya membuat pose yang semakin membuat Sehun tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar; dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit hingga helaian rambut hitamnya yang begitu halus terjuntai ke sisi kanan keningnya; pandangannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih datar, tetapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kemanisan dalam dirinya. "Tetangga?" dia bergumam kecil.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyodorkan sepiring cupcake ditangannya. "Anggaplah ini sambutan dariku dan Kakakku."

Orang itu tidak buru-buru mengambil pemberiannya, melainkan memandangi kue-kuenya dengan heran. "Apa ini?"

"Apa ini?" ulang Sehun, ikut heran. "Ini Cupcake, kue manis yang sangat digemari orang-orang."

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya orang itu, membuat Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Seseorang itu menunjuk kearah rambutnya, dan Sehun langsung menyentuh bagian sana. Ada sebuah tepung disana dan itu hasil perbuatan Irene. Sial.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, "Ya—ehm, maksudnya, Kakakku yang membuatnya." Lagi-lagi salah berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Orang itu sudah siap-siap menutup pintunya.

Sehun merasa tersinggung saat itu juga, "Aku tidak menaruh racun disini. Tenang saja, ini hanya kue penyambutan saja. Lagipula, tidak baik menolak pemberian dari seseorang." —itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun ucapkan pada orang asing.

Akhirnya tangan lelaki cantik itu terjulur, mengambil cupcake pemberiannya. Sehun merasakan hembusan udara dingin ketika kulit mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Boleh aku tahu, apa kau orang Eropa?" tanya Sehun. Mata biru dengan kulit putih pucat bak selimut salju itu biasanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang Eropa. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, dan Sehun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya dia akan memiliki tetangga yang dingin. Ternyata, rasanya berhadapan dengan orang berkepribadian dingin itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Sehun memang seringkali dijuluki si dingin, tetapi dia tidak merasa sedingin lelaki ini.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun kembali menyodorkan tangannya.

Lelaki bermata biru itu tidak membalas jabatan tangannya, melainkan hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku karna kita tidak akan menjadi teman." perkataan dingin itu segera diakhiri dengan pintu yang tertutup pelan-pelan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang masih tergantung bebas diudara, lalu mendengus jengkel. Rasanya kesal sekali diabaikan seperti itu. Apa selama ini orang-orang juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika dirinya bersikap dingin pada orang-orang itu? Jika iya, berarti Sehun mendapatkan karmanya malam ini.

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tahu namamu." Sehun bergumam pada pintu tertutup didepannya, yang dimana, dibalik pintu itu masih ada seseorang yang bisa mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhasil? Apa dia menyukainya?" Irene mengekor dibelakangnya bagai seekor anak ayam dengan mata membulat penuh harap. Sehun tak mempedulikannya, terus berjalan menuju ruangan dimana laptopnya berada. "Bagaimana reaksinya? Apakah gadis itu senang?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan kernyitan dahi aneh. _Apakah gadis itu senang?_ — 'gadis?'

"Pertama, kumohon jangan terus mengikutiku seperti seekor paparazzi. Kedua, apakah bibirmu tidak bisa diam? Dan ketiga, _Noona_ , tetangga kita bukan seorang gadis!" ujar Sehun, dengan panjang lebar. bahkan Irene saja menganggap tetangga baru mereka seorang gadis karna wajahnya yang memang bisa dikategorikan seperti seorang wanita—yang sangat cantik.

Irene mengerjabkan matanya, "Bukan seorang gadis?" lalu wanita itu tertawa jengkel, "Lalu apa? Seorang _ahjusshi_ berwajah feminim?"

"Dia lelaki, Demi Tuhan." Sehun juga awalnya tidak percaya pada kenyataan konyol ini. "Dan dia sepertinya tidak bisa diajak bersosialisasi." Ucapan terakhir diakhiri dengan helaan nafas kecil.

Irene tertegun. "Jadi dia benar seorang lelaki, ya? Tapi wajahnya cantik. Kau tadi lihat sendiri, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang dia lelaki." Dengus Sehun.

"Lelaki dengan wajah seperti itu, apa dia tidak sedih? Aku saja yang melihatnya sedih."

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, "Ya karna kau kalah saing dengannya." Pemuda itu segera melarikan diri saat Irene bersiap-siap akan memukul kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menenggak _softdrink_ yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari es kedalam mulutnya. Pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya yang terhubung langsung dengan balkon Apartmennya. Laptop-nya dibiarkan menyala diatas ranjangnya, menampilkan sederet pendaftaran sebuah Universitas lewat jalur online. Jika boleh jujur, Sehun benar-benar tidak berminat melanjutkan pendidikannya. Apalagi di fakultas kedokteran. Bukannya bodoh dan malas, Sehun memang tidak punya rencana untuk kuliah, yang dia inginkan adalah menjadi pekerja biasa atau membuka sebuah distro yang nantinya akan digemari oleh kaum muda-mudi. Mungkin saja dia akan kuliah, tetapi dengan syarat harus memakai uangnya sendiri. Sehun tidak mau membebani Irene atau Ayahnya, walau kenyataannya mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dia sudah cukup dimanjakan selama ini dengan fasilitas yang serba ada. Sehun tidak mau hidupnya selalu serba mudah dan bergantung pada orang lain. Sehun ingin berusaha sendiri. Karna apapun yang didapatkan dari hasil keringat sendiri itu terasa nikmat. Akan ada rasa kebanggaan nantinya.

Sehun merasakan udara dingin menyapanya saat dirinya sudah berada di balkon. Pemandangan daerah Gangnam benar-benar menyejukan matanya dari lantai 12 ini. Bangunan pencakar langit disana-sini, jalanan yang selalu ramai, dan lampu-lampu yang beraneka ragam warnanya menghiasi jalan. Sehun memandangi sebuah layar proyektor disalah satu bangunan pencakar langit yang mengiklankan parfum merk ternama dengan gambar wanita cantik setengah telanjang yang berbaring diselimuti kain satin yang lembut. Sehun mengulas senyum miring tipisnya. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Secantik apapun wanita itu, rasanya Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi tertarik pada mereka. Mungkin dia seorang _gay_. Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya. Semua tergantung pilihan hatinya. Jika hatinya tertuju pada lelaki, kenapa tidak? Asal itu membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun Sehun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada lelaki sampai saat ini.

Merasa tidak sendirian, Sehun mencoba untuk menoleh ke sisi kiri. Dan saat itu juga udara dingin disini menjadi menyenangkan ketika melihat si tetangga baru juga tengah berdiri dibalkon dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Kini, Sehun bisa melihat lelaki cantik itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dia mengenakan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih polos yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, dan sebuah celana panjang. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki—setidaknya kaus kaki, di cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini. Rambut hitam legamnya bergerak-gerak kecil tertiup angin, dan sesekali lelaki itu akan membenarkan poni rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Sehun merasa gila.

Dia benar-benar begitu menawan.

Memang, tidak ada hal spesial yang lelaki itu lakukan selain mengangkat tangannya diudara—sepertinya merasakan angin-angin dingin yang membelai kulitnya— dan sesekali senyuman transparannya terukir. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat Sehun tertarik melihatnya.

"Menikmati udara malam, juga?" tanya Sehun. Jaraknya dan si lelaki itu dibatasi oleh pagar besi yang memang dibuat khusus untuk privasi para penghuni Apartmen.

Lelaki itu agaknya terkejut, tetapi pandai menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Tangannya yang terentang diudara perlahan turun. Dia seperti enggan untuk menjawab, tetapi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga, "Ya." —sangat singkat, dan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Hening beberapa saat. Sehun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dia memang tidak pandai bergaul pada orang-orang tetapi rasanya tidak seburuk ini. Dia selalu kehilangan kata-katanya saat berhadapan dengan lelaki ini. Lelaki ini begitu pendiam.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya sesaat, "Aku tinggal dimana-mana." Jawabnya sulit dimengerti. Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan pusing.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku kira kau seorang gadis. Kakakku pun begitu. Jangan tersinggung, wajahmu benar-benar membuatku salah perkiraan." Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana seraya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Tampaknya, hal itu berhasil, terbukti dari lelaki bermata biru safir itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ya, itu sudah sering terjadi." Ucapnya.

Sehun terpana dengan senyum tipis itu. _Manis_. "Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu." Sehun menebak umur lelaki didepannya ini berkisar 16 atau 17-tahunan. Wajahnya memang terkesan dingin, tetapi sama-sekali tidak mengurangi kemudaannya.

"Aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Yang benar saja," Sehun mendengus geli. "Aku dua puluh. Kau pasti dibawahku."

"Aku dua puluh tiga."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak percaya. Wajah seperti itu berumur duapuluh tiga? Sehun seperti ditampar kenyataan. Dia terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Untung saja Sehun belum sempat mengatakan, ' _Ini sudah larut malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur, adik kecil?'_ itu akan memalukan sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu," Si mata biru bergumam.

Sehun bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sehun memandangi laki-laki itu dengan lama, mengamati wajahnya yang menawan dibawah sinar bulan. Tidak ada kata bosan memandanginya. "Kau tidak berniat memberitahu namamu, memangnya?" Sehun merasa dirinya tidak beda dengan Jongin sekarang. Suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Lelaki mungil itu mengulum senyumnya. "Kau tidak akan ingin mengenalku."

"Jika aku tidak ingin mengenalmu, maka aku tidak akan mengajakmu mengobrol daritadi." Sepertinya Sehun mulai tertarik dengan lelaki ini.

Yang lebih pendek tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sehun seperkian detik lalu kembali memandang lurus kedepannya. Sikap dingin dan tidak banyak bicaranya membuat Sehun semakin penasaran padanya. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Sehun justru semakin ingin mengenalnya, mendekatinya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari lelaki bermata cantik ini yang membuat Sehun ingin terus masuk kedalam jeratan pesonanya. Dia memiliki sinar kemisteriusan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ru!"

Suara baritone seorang lelaki memanggil dari arah dalam. Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lampu warna-warni dibawah sana, dan membalikan tubuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu itu suara siapa, mungkin seseorang yang tinggal bersama lelaki didepannya ini.

"Selamat malam." Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum tipis padanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan balkon.

 _Selamat malam?_

Kalimat tidak berarti itu berhasil membuat Sehun senang bukan main.

Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengangkat satu telapak tangannya diudara, gesture _'sampai jumpa'_. Dia melihat si mungil itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup jendela beserta gordennya rapat-rapat.

" _Ru_? apa itu namanya?" gumam Sehun.

Sehun rasa dia memang tertarik pada laki-laki. _Dan yang bernama Ru_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana rumah makan siang itu cukup ramai oleh anak-anak SMA dari berbagai sekolah yang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman sesamanya, cukup berisik dan heboh. Sehun melihat temannya yang bertubuh tinggi menjulang cukup kewalahan menangani pesanan disana-sini. Baekhyun bahkan harus membantunya, walau kenyataannya pemuda mungil itu tidak bekerja dikedai ini. _Membantu kekasih sendiri tidak ada salahnya 'kan?_ Baekhyun mengatakan itu saat Sehun bertanya sempat bertanya tadi. Baekhyun yang benci bau keringat anak sekolah itu rela berada ditengah-tengah anak sekolahan dan menanyai mereka ingin memesan apa, demi membantu sang kekasih, Chanyeol.

"Kapan pesananku sampai? Perutku sudah mengadakan konser daritadi." Jongin mengeluh dengan tangan mengelus-elus perutnya yang berbunyi memalukan.

"Chanyeol masih sibuk, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali _sih_?" Sehun sudah cukup sabar mendengar keluhan tentang 'perutku lapar' dari Jongin sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Berapa lama lagi aku menunggu? Kau mau aku mati?"

"Ya, dengan senang hati aku akan menguburmu."

Jongin berdesis jengkel, "Keparat memang cocok jadi julukanmu, Sehun."

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergabung bersama mereka membawa beberapa piring makanan yang akan menjadi menu makan siang mereka. Jongin berbinar-binar melihat makanan berjajar rapi dimeja mereka, apalagi saat matanya melihat ada ayam goreng disana, semakin laparlah Jongin. Dia _freak_ ayam goreng asal kalian tau. Dia bahkan mendahului teman-temannya untuk makan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berkumpul dikedai Ibuku. Ujung-ujungnya aku harus jadi pelayan dadakan disini." Chanyeol terlihat kesal sendiri, seraya menghapus jejak keringat didahinya. Pria itu melepas apron coklat yang bertuliskan Vivapolo—nama kedai Ibunya— yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan menaruhnya asal.

"Membantu Ibumu, apa salahnya _sih_?" ujar Sehun. "Lagipula jika kita berkumpul disini akan mendapatkan diskon untuk makan."

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri memukul kepala Sehun. "Sialan kau. Bisa bangkrut bisnis Ibuku nanti."

"Jadi, Baekhyun, mengapa kau mengajak kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuh makanan. Pemuda _tan_ itu akhirnya tersedak sendiri, tangannya heboh meraih-raih minumannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik melihat cara makan Jongin yang bar-bar. "Begini, dua hari yang lalu kita gagal masuk ke bangunan tua di Gyeongju, dan aku ingin kita berhasil masuk kesana minggu depan. Chanyeol sudah kutugaskan untuk membuat kunci duplikat gerbang disana. Dan mungkin akan selesai berapa hari lagi, Chan?"

"Dua hari lagi." Jawab Chanyeol. "Bentuk lubang kuncinya cukup rumit, aku perlu beberapa hari untuk membuatnya."

"Kau yakin ingin masuk kesana?" tanya Sehun.

Sudah banyak tempat misterius yang mereka kunjungi, dan selama itu pula mereka selalu mengalami banyak kejadian aneh yang tak lazim. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun cukup ragu untuk kembali mengunjungi bangunan tua yang ditemukan oleh Baekhyun. Tempat itu sangat berbeda dari destinasi-destinasi yang mereka pernah kunjungi. Bukan hanya bangunan megahnya yang terlihat kaya akan misteri, tetapi aura mencekam disana juga sangat berbeda. _Tidak._ Bukannya Sehun mulai mempercayai hantu, aura yang dia rasakan lebih dahsyat jika dideskripsikan dengan kata 'hantu'. Sehun sulit untuk menjabarkannya.

"Apa kau mulai takut, Sehun?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya menyebalkan.

"Yang benar saja." Sehun mendengus.

"Hey, _man_. Apa yang kau takuti? Bukankah dalam teori hidupmu makhluk-makhluk metafisika itu tidak ada?" sahut Jongin. Anak itu kembali tersedak makanannya, Sehun mendengus puas melihatnya.

"Jongin, kau menjijikan." Baekhyun akhirnya mengutarakan pikirannya. "Jangan bicara selagi makan!"

" _Yes_ , _mom_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Mom'?" Baekhyun menggebrak meja mereka, membuat beberapa piring makanan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Chanyeol tidak buru-buru menangkapnya. Sehun mendesah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang menarik perhatian pelanggan lain.

"Kau 'kan _Mom_ , dan Chanyeol _Dad_ -nya. Aku dan Sehun adalah anak kalian berdua." Sepertinya Jongin memang makhluk paling keras-kepala didunia ini. Dia kembali berbicara disela-sela makanannya, padahal sudah dua kali tersedak. Selain keras kepala, dia juga begitu menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris melempar Jongin dengan sendok makannya, "Aku tidak sudi punya anak sepertimu." Desisnya, kejam.

"Biarkan saja, Baek. Anggaplah dia anak adopsi yang kita ambil dari tempat sampah." Chanyeol menyahuti enteng. Jongin sukses tersedak untuk yang ketiga kalinya mendengar kalimat sadis itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan _sih_ , Chan?" Baekhyun berujar kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menampilan deretan giginya yang rapi, persis model iklan pasta gigi ternama.

"Jadi, inti dari pertemuan kita kali ini adalah minggu depan kita berangkat lagi ke Gyeongju?" tanya Sehun, mengambil potongan gurita dipiringnya dengan sumpit lalu memakannya. Masakan Mrs. Park memang yang terbaik dilidahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kelewat antusias. "Ya. Aku sangat suka desain bangunannya yang klasik. Aku ingin foto-foto disana dan mengepost-nya di Instagram."

"Jadi tujuanmu hanya itu?" tanya Sehun, tak percaya. Baekhyun itu memang gila sosial media.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat penasaran dengan bangunan itu, sampai-sampai pernah aku bermimpi masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi didalam mimpimu? Apa ada seorang gadis cantik yang menghuni mansion itu?" tanya Jongin, tidak berguna.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan. Yang terjadi aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup tudung hitam. Dia membawa sebilah pisau, tetapi untungnya saat aku nyaris ditangkap, Ibuku membangunkanku."

 _Hening._

"Hey, itu hanya mimpi! Jangan karna mimpiku rencana kita akan berakhir sia-sia." Sambung Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah teman-teman beserta kekasihnya yang sulit dibaca. Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam, membuat Baekhyun ingin terbahak. Apa tiga lelaki berbadan besar didepannya ini takut hanya karna mendengar ceritanya? Oh, lucu sekali. Walau tubuhnya mungil seperti ini, Baekhyun yakin jiwanya lebih berani dari tiga orang didepannya.

"Ya, _it's just dream!_ Apa masalahnya?" Jongin tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, dan itu berhasil. Mereka kembali makan bersama diselingi obrolan ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kembali ke flat-nya ketika jarum jam menunjukan pukul enam sore. Ditangan kanannya ada secarik kertas pemberitahuan tentang kelulusan test-nya di sebuah Universitas Kedokteran Forensik ternama di Seoul. Wajahnya terlalu datar untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja lulus dari test-nya. Sehun mendesah kasar, merasa kebahagiaannya akan terenggut mulai sekarang. Irene pasti bahagia sekali mendengar kabar buruk ini. Sehun bersumpah, dia tidak menggunakan otaknya ketika menorehkan tintanya diatas lembar jawaban, karna memang bukan keinginannya untuk masuk ke sebuah fakultas kedokteran. Tapi, ajaib sekali karna tulisan 'Lulus' dengan huruf kapital dan tebal tertulis dikertas hasil test-nya. Sehun bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti tentang metabolisme tubuh, anatomi, biosains, fisiologi—apalagi ilmu-ilmu kedokteran lainnya yang rumit. Dia harus bersiap-siap di _drop out_ pada awal semester nanti.

Sehun memegang _handle_ pintunya, bersiap membukanya. Tetapi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu sebelah cukup menarik perhatiannya. Pria tinggi dengan setelan casual-nya keluar dari sana. Bukan urusannya padahal, tetapi Sehun cukup penasaran dengan pria itu. apa dia seseorang yang tinggal bersama 'Ru'? Kelihatannya masih muda dan dia cukup _oke_.

Pria itu menoleh kearahnya, Sehun harus tersenyum tipis untuk menyapanya, hanya formalitas. Tetapi pria tinggi itu tidak merespon, berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Mata kiri Sehun berkedut jengkel melihatnya. dia hanya mencoba bersikap ramah, tetapi balasannya mengesalkan seperti itu. Sehun berasumsi jika orang-orang yang tinggal disebelah flat-nya adalah orang-orang berwajah tanpa ekspresi—termasuk dirinya, _mungkin_.

Mengabaikan perasaan jengkelnya, Sehun masuk kedalam flatnya. Irene belum pulang dari kerjanya, mungkin wanita itu akan pulang larut malam lagi mengingat pesan teks yang dikiriminya beberapa jam lalu berisi informasi jika dia harus mengautopsi mayat pembunuhan bersama rekan-rekannya. _Well_ , itu artinya Sehun harus memasak sendiri lagi untuk makan malamnya.

Sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk membuka jendela kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Penglihatannya langsung disuguhi panorama matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat, hari mulai gelap. Selain pagi hari, Sehun juga menyukai sore hari dimana matahari mulai terbenam dari perpaduannya. Dia menyukai terbit dan terbenamnya matahari. Menoleh tak sengaja kesamping kanan, Sehun mendapati tetangga barunya juga baru membuka jendela kamarnya. Bibirnya langsung tak terkendali, mengulas sebuah senyum simpul melihat si mungil itu yang tampaknya juga menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Cantik sekali, bukan?"

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh kearanya dengan bingung, "Huh?" Wajahnya agak pucat. Sehun tidak mau memikirkan jika si mungil itu tengah sakit.

"Mataharinya." – _dan juga dirimu._

"O—oh, ya. Tentu saja." Lelaki itu tersenyum samar. Sehun jadi berpikir, apa tersenyum tulus itu hal yang sangat sulit untuknya?

"Baiklah, aku harus mandi. Nikmati soremu," Sehun hendak meninggalkan jendelanya, tetapi suara halus lelaki itu membuatnya enggan untuk mengangkat kakinya.

"Hei,"

Sehun langsung menyahut cepat, "Ya?"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang dibeberapa jarinya dilingkari cincin perak yang cantik, "Aku Luhan."

Senyuman Sehun benar-benar terukir saat itu juga seiring tangannya yang meraih tangan lelaki itu, menjabatnya—atau menggenggamnya, dengan _erat._ Lembut dan dingin rasanya. Menakjubkan, seperti ada aliran listrik menyengat ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Dan Sehun merasa _panas_. Gairahnya mendadak naik hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan tak berarti. _Dia terangsang._

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan memberitahu namamu. Senang mengenalmu, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 _Dutch/Belanda-Schepsel Hel_

 _Bahasa-Makhluk Neraka_

 **FF ini bakal banyak sex activity-nya, so yang masih underage, pls lah dek—** _ **woy inget umur lo gar!**_ **—closetab aja ya ;) tapi kalo masih keras kepala, yaudah sih gapapa. Untung-untung nambah pengetahuan tentang persilangan genetik(?)**

 **Haha.**

 **Btw, saya lagi kecewa nih, EXO di anak tiri-kan oleh pihak-pihak yang gak bertanggung jawab. Kalian pasti tau kan siapa 'mereka'? rasanya kesel, ugh. /backsound Unfair koplo vers/**

 _ **Ketjup basah,**_

 **Anggara Dobby.**


	3. Beautiful Creatures

**.**

 _ **Sc**_ _hepsel_ _ **Hel**_

 **[Warn!] Gay Content, Disturbing, Mature Area, Typo(s), DLDR.**

 **H** un **H** an

Original Story belong to **©Anggara Dobby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Beautiful Creature**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun mendadak mengalami insomnia. Matanya enggan terpejam, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. Pria itu akhirnya memilih duduk disofa ruang tengah, menonton siaran berita tengah malam dengan segelas coklat panas ditangannya. Irene belum kunjung kembali dari Rumah Sakit, sepertinya wanita itu memang benar-benar sibuk dengan pisau bedah dan mayat-mayat korban pembunuhannya. Sehun akui, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. Kriminalitas di Seoul meningkat dari biasanya. Jika tahun kemarin sedang marak kasus perampokan dan penganiayaan, maka tahun ini siaran berita dibanjiri kasus pembunuhan. Sehun selalu bingung dengan jalan pikiran para pembunuh yang mencabut nyawa orang lain dengan mudahnya. Eksistensi mereka hanya sampah didunia ini.

'— _Satu wanita ditemukan tewas di Apartmennya sendiri dengan kondisi tragis hari ini. Wanita yang tidak diketahui identitasnya ini sepertinya adalah korban penganiayaan. Ada luka tusukan di lehernya dan sayatan panjang di perut. Para Polisi menduga wanita ini dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang yang terjaring dalam penjualan organ tubuh manusia yang tengah marak terjadi, karena saat ditemukan, jantung wanita ini sudah hilang.'_

'— _Anehnya, para Polisi tidak bisa mengidentifikasi sidik jari pelaku sampai saat ini walau autopsi sudah dilakukan. Para pelaku diduga sekelompok orang yang professional dan lama berkecimpung di dunia penjualan organ dalam manusia. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini hingga para pelaku dapat dibekukan secepatnya. Kim Junmyeon melaporkan dari distrik Seocho, Seoul.'_

Sehun bergumam, "Kasus yang sama seperti kemarin." Seraya memperhatikan siaran berita itu yang kini menampilkan mayat seorang wanita dengan kondisi tubuh tergeletak di lantai mengenaskan. Wajahnya sepenuhnya di blur. Sehun berdecak, kasihan sekali wanita itu, dia mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat fokus Sehun ke layar televisinya tergantikan. Dia sontak mendesah malas.

"Jangan mencoba mengejutkanku lagi, _Nunna_." Selain menyuruhnya ini-itu bak seorang majikan, sikap menyebalkan Irene yang lain adalah senang sekali mengejutkannya. Kali ini Sehun tidak akan bisa dibodohi oleh kakak perempuannya itu lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban sama-sekali, bahkan suara langkah kaki tidak terdengar lagi. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

 _ **Srreet!**_

Sebuah bayangan hitam melesat tak jauh dari posisinya membuat Sehun menegakan duduk santainya. _Apa itu?_ Gerakannya cepat sekali, nyaris seperti kilat. Membuat otaknya tidak bisa bekerja untuk memproses hal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun segera melangkah dimana bayangan itu tadi berada, tepatnya disudut ruangan.

"Irene, jangan bermain-main denganku." Desis Sehun. Di detik selanjutnya, dia baru menyadari jika Kakak perempuannya itu sedang tidak ada dirumah. _Sial!_ Jantung Sehun mulai memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat otaknya merangkai hal-hal aneh yang Sehun tidak mau percayai.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu, seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Dan dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada vas bunga besar kesayangan Irene yang beberapa kelopak bunganya bergerak-gerak seperti habis tertiup angin. Sehun berpikir semua ini mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja karna belum tertidur sejak tadi.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar.

"Binoo, Aku pulaaaang." Suara Irene yang nyaring terdengar dari kejauhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ah, sial. Kenapa dirinya jadi mudah terkejut seperti ini, _sih_?

"Hei, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Irene berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah kantong plastik ditangannya yang Sehun tidak tahu apa isinya. Wanita itu meletakan jas kedokterannya sembarangan, dan mulai berjalan kesana-kemari, entah mencari apa. Heran, dia baru pulang kerja tetapi staminanya masih kuat seperti itu.

"Insomnia." Sehun menjawab singkat, tangannya membongkar bawaan Irene. Dan dia menemukan makanan siap saji disana.

"Pantas lampunya menyala." Gumam Irene. Dia kembali membawa beberapa piring dan gelas kearah Sehun. "Aku tahu kau malas memasak, jadi aku membelikan ini untukmu. Untungnya kau belum tidur."

Sehun akui, Irene memang sangat mengenalnya. Kebetulan dirinya tengah dilanda kelaparan yang kronis. "Bagaimana autopsi-nya?" tanya Sehun.

Irene mendesah lelah. "Sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku dan rekan-rekanku tidak menemukan hal-hal yang bisa menjadi bukti untuk para polisi. Sidik jari misalnya, ditubuh mayat-mayat yang kubedah tidak ada jejak-jejak si pembunuh. Ini aneh sekali. Kami jadi seperti orang buta yang mencari jarum dalam kegelapan."

Sehun melahap daging disumpitnya seraya mendengarkan penjelasan Irene. Dia bisa melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan diwajah wanita itu. Irene bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam setiap harinya, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya mengeluh setiap saat. Sehun tahu bahwa Irene sangat menyukai pekerjaannya karna memang cita-citanya sejak kecil untuk menjadi Dokter. Wanita itu memang pekerja keras, walau hidupnya sudah sangat berkecukupan.

"Kau yakin ini kasus penjualan organ dalam manusia?" tanya Sehun.

Irene mengangguk yakin, "Seratus persen iya."

"Tetapi menurutku tidak. Jika ini memang kasus penjual-belian organ dalam manusia, seharusnya yang hilang pada mayat-mayatmu bukan hanya jantungnya saja. Pelaku juga pasti akan mengambil ginjal, hati, bola mata, dan lainnya. Coba kau pikirkan, mana ada orang yang mau mengambil uang lima dollar jika dia bisa mengambil satu juta dollar?" komentar Sehun.

Irene kali ini terdiam, cukup lama. "Benar juga kata-katamu." Gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Lalu, sebenarnya kasus apa ini?" lama-lama mereka jadi seperti sepasang polisi yang tengah menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Mana kutahu." Sehun menjawab dengan tak acuh.

Irene menghentikan perbincangan mereka mengenai hasil autopsinya hari ini. Dia ikut melahap makanannya bersama Sehun. Dia tidak peduli dengan teori-teori yang mengatakan jika makan tengah malam akan menambah berat badan, perutnya saat ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

"Tetangga sebelah itu aneh, ya?" Irene mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Bibi Yoojin?"

"Bukan wanita itu. Tapi tetangga baru kita."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, seketika dia teringat Luhan. Lelaki manis yang berhasil membuat gairahnya mendadak menaik hanya karna sentuhan tak berarti. Itu terdengar abnormal sekali, kau boleh meringis jijik dengan kenyataan ini, silahkan. Sehun belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia bukan pria _hypersex_ yang selalu terangsang pada orang-orang yang dijumpainya. Bahkan melakukan seks saja Sehun belum pernah mencobanya. Tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan, gejolak-gejolak liar didalam tubuhnya mulai hidup. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Luhan, si mata biru, Sehun yakin benar akan hal itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka di lift tadi, mereka memakai setelan yang rapi. Sepertinya mau pergi. Aku heran, apa yang dilakukan orang pada jam segini?" ujar Irene.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, tak peduli. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _Nunna_."

"Tapi salah satu diantara mereka tampan sekali! Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya mempesona, pokoknya seperti model pria di majalah-majalah terkenal." Irene berujar penuh keantusiasan, Sehun bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum bodoh dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Rasanya aku mulai jatuh cinta."

Sehun mendengus, jengah. Ya, dia akui tetangga barunya itu memang berwajah-wajah mengagumkan. Tetapi ekspresi yang mereka miliki hanya satu, datar. Seperti patung yang ditiupkan ruh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau harus pergi?" Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bertanya pada seorang Pria jangkung disampingnya dengan nada murung. Dilihat dari segi manapun wajahnya memang tidak ada ekspresi, tetapi Pria disampingnya itu sangat mengenal dirinya dan tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah bersedih.

Pria pirang itu memberikannya usapan dirambutnya sekali, sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Ya, aku harus menemui Zitao, Lu."

Luhan berujar pelan, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Pria bernama Kris itu terkekeh kecil, merasa jenaka dengan sikap Luhan saat ini. Dia tahu bahwa lelaki manis itu tengah mengulur-ulur waktu. Jarang sekali Luhan bersikap seperti ini. "Aku bisa meminta cuti sebentar. Aku boss-nya, kau ingat?" Ada sepercik kesombongan di nadanya. Ya, dia cukup berbangga dengan jabatan tertingginya sebagai pemilik Rumah Sakit ternama di kota ini.

Kris tiba-tiba merubah posisi duduknya, menghadap Luhan dengan ekspresi serius. "Dengar, Lu." Dia memberi jeda, membuat Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Selama aku pergi, jangan sekali-kali kau keluar rumah. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya di Apartmen kita, makanan dan kebutuhanmu. Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun, terutama anak lelaki itu." Mata Kris berkilat tajam ketika menyebut _'anak lelaki itu'_.

Luhan tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Tetangganya yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya, yang Luhan ketahui namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Pada akhirnya, Luhan mengangguk, menuruti semua perintah Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris adalah orang satu-satunya didunia ini yang selalu menjaganya dan memberinya semua kebutuhan. Luhan tidak bisa membalasnya dengan apapun selain menuruti semua perintahnya dengan patuh. Kris bukanlah orang lain, dia _keluarga_ untuk Luhan.

Kris melunakan kembali ekspresi wajahnya, dia mengulas senyum kecilnya yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh orang terdekatnya, seperti Luhan.

"Dunia luar itu bahaya. Kuharap kau mengerti itu, Lu." Sekali lagi, Kris memberinya usapan sayang dikepala. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, walau ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil.

 _Bukan dunia, tapi aku, Kris._

* * *

"Haaaaii, _guysssss_."

Layar camcorder dalam genggaman Sehun dipenuhi oleh wajah Chanyeol dan suara beratnya—yang sebenarnya cukup mengganggu telinga Sehun. Menjauhkan sedikit kameranya, agar Sehun bisa menangkap _view_ dibelakang tubuh bongsor Chanyeol. Tidak lucu jika opening video mereka hanya dipenuhi hidung dan mulut Chanyeol, bisa-bisa para viewers Youtube mereka protes ramai-ramai.

" _Long time no see_ , ya?" disebelah Chanyeol, ada si mungil Baekhyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar super manisnya. Dibelakang tubuh keduanya ada sebuah bangunan tua dengan beberapa pohon mati di sisi kanan-kirinya. Langit yang mulai berwarna jingga membuat bangunan berlantai lima itu lebih tampak mati dan usang. Beberapa burung kecil mencicit nyaring, mulai meninggalkan dahan pohon-pohon yang tadi disinggahinya.

"Oh, aku _rinduuu_ sekali dengan kalian."

"Kita sibuk kuliah, maka dari itu tidak sempat melakukan _trip_ minggu kemarin. Tugas presentasi menumpuk, Oh ya ampun! Maafkan kami, oke? Dan ayo, berikan selamat pada teman kita yang bekerja dibelakang layar; Oh Sehun, karna dia baru saja diterima di Seoul University. _Yeay, congratulation_ Oh Sehuun!"

Sehun mengangguk malas pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak sebahagia itu sampai harus mendapat ucapan selamat.

"Tetapi, sebagai gantinya, hari ini kami akan memberi kalian sebuah perjalanan yang tak kalah keren dari perjalanan-perjalanan sebelumnya."

"Dan juga menegangkan, jangan lupakan itu."

Sehun masih mengarahkan fokus kameranya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah memberi sapaan untuk para HunterFams—penggemar mereka.

"Jadi, berada dimana kita sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya, sok tidak tahu. Menengok kekanan-kiri dengan bingung, seperti anak yang tersesat. "Hei, kameramen, apa kau tahu dimana kita berada?"

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, lalu menggeleng, membuat kameranya ikut bergoyang. "Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu."

"Sayang, ada dimana kita sekarang?"

Jongin yang entah darimana, menyahut dengan lantang. "Oi, kita bukan membuat video tentang kisah cinta sepasang kekasih!" Sehun hanya bisa mendengar suara jengkel pemuda _tan_ itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak jauh dari mereka. Omong-omong, dia menyetujui ucapan Jongin barusan. Kadar _kemanisan_ hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang perlu dikondisikan dulu disaat-saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dengan sebal menerima protesan Jongin. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahunya, tapi hanya untukmu. Karna aku kali ini tidak akan memberitahu dimana kita berada sekarang pada kalian," ujar Baekhyun pada kamera dengan senyuman jahil dicampur sok misterius.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yap. Untuk informasi saja, bangunan dibelakangku ini adalah sebuah Rumah Sakit tua yang sudah lama mengalami kebangkrutan karna kebakaran yang terjadi pada tahun 2003."

Sehun menyorot bangunan itu lebih intens. Tidak jelas apa sebenarnya cat Rumah Sakit tua itu, karna bekas-bekas kebakaran membuat dindingnya berwarna hitam. Beberapa kaca jendelanya pecah, dan ranting-ranting pohon kering banyak berceceran di sepanjang halaman depan, membuat tampilan Rumah Sakit itu lebih kotor. Sehun berdecak, apakah pemerintah tidak ada yang memperhatikan kerusakan ini? Setidaknya, RS ini memakan lahan yang cukup luas, akan banyak keuntungan jika lahan ini diperbaiki dan dibuat bangunan yang baru.

"Kebakaran ini memakan korban kurang lebih 106 orang, yang 87 tewas dan sisanya luka-luka parah. Beberapa Dokter dan perawatnya juga ikut tewas. Katanya, penyebab kebakaran ini karna pasien sakit jiwa yang sengaja membakar dirinya dengan bensin saat tengah malam lalu apinya menyebar kemana-mana. Itu bentuk penolakannya karna dirinya akan di Operasi, kabarnya pasien itu mengidap kanker kulit. Mengerikan sekali, bukan? Ada juga yang mengatakan kebakaran ini terjadi karna aliran listrik yang tidak stabil. Entahlah, mana yang benar. _Who knows_?" Baekhyun menjelaskan seraya berjalan bersama Chanyeol menuju bangunan Rumah Sakit.

"Ya, aku cukup miris, _sih_. Korbannya tidak main-main banyaknya. Dari mulai anak kecil, manula, sampai para staffnya. Bayangkan saja, mereka kesini untuk mendapat kesembuhan tetapi kenyataannya nyawa mereka malah hilang." Lanjut Chanyeol, menyingkirkan beberapa ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kata _Ahjusshi-ahjusshi_ yang sering membersihkan halaman RS ini, kadang ada banyak kejadian aneh disini." Jongin muncul di layar kamera, tangannya membuang punting rokok sembarangan. Sehun tahu, anak itu habis merokok. Dan _yeah_ , Sehun juga masih belum bisa bebas dari jeratan candu rokok. Tetapi, dia tidak merokok sesering Jongin. Hanya saat Irene tidak ada dihadapannya. Mempunyai Kakak seorang Dokter itu tidak bisa bebas, kau tahu. Apalagi untuk anak yang 'cukup' bandel sepertinya.

"Kebakaran yang menelan banyak korban sudah pasti akan meninggalkan kisah-kisah misteri setelah itu," sahut Baekhyun, mencolek-colek dinding dengan _iseng_. Lalu wajahnya merengut ketika jari lentiknya dipenuhi noda hitam.

"Contohnya, ada beberapa anak kecil yang main di halaman ini saat menjelang malam. Tidak tahu berasal dari mana anak-anak itu. Kadang ada suara perempuan menangis, suara-suara rintihan, dan suara ledakan. _Ahjusshi_ itu juga bilang, seringkali pengusaha-pengusaha yang akan membeli lahan ini membatalkan niatnya karna kejadian aneh menimpanya ketika sedang mengobservasi RS ini." Jongin memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku akan coba bujuk Ayahku untuk membeli lahan ini." Sehun membuka suaranya. "Bayangkan! Berapa keuntungan yang akan Ayahku dapatkan setelah mengolah lahan ini?"

Baekhyun menggulirkan bola-matanya, "Dasar! Kau cocok jadi CEO yang gila uang, Oh Sehun."

"Terimakasih."

"Benarkah disini banyak _penghuni-_ nya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Maka dari itu kita berada disini untuk membongkar misteri-misteri apa saja yang ada ditempat ini." Wajahnya berubah antusias.

"Seperti moto The Hunters, 'Tidak akan pulang sebelum misteri terbongkar'."

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Chanyeol yang memimpin jalan dan Sehun yang paling akhir untuk bisa merekam apa saja yang sekiranya menarik.

" _Let's goooo!_ "

Mereka mulai menyalakan senter dan masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ugh, disini gelap sekali." keluh Baekhyun, suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sehun yang kini posisinya cukup jauh dari pemuda mungil itu. Mereka memang membagi penelusuran ini kedalam dua kelompok, Baekhyun dengan Jongin, sementara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bertugas di lantai dua, dan Sehun—serta Chanyeol—menjelajah ke lantai empat. Karna lift disini mati, jadi mereka lewat tangga darurat untuk sampai ke tujuan mereka. Dan seperti kata Baekhyun, disini sangat gelap. Sehun bahkan harus menggunakan camcorder yang dilengkapi IR Night Vision dan mengaktifkan lampu LED, gambar layar pun sudah tersetting ke mode infrared agar dia bisa leluasa merekam pergerakan apapun disini.

"Kita sedang menuju lantai empat," ujar Chanyeol pada kamera, seraya menerangi jalannya dengan cahaya senter. Suara beratnya memantul di antara dinding.

"Katanya, lantai empat ini tempat terjadinya pembakaran diri oleh pasien sakit jiwa yang tadi sudah dibahas Baekhyun dibawah. Tepatnya di kamar nomor 47. Aku akan kesana untuk mencari tahu apa saja 'bekas-bekas' yang ditinggalkan oleh pasien itu."

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sehun, hanya untuk basa-basi. Kasihan juga Chanyeol terus berbicara sendirian, walau secara teknis dia sedang berbicara pada kamera.

Chanyeol tertawa, membuat suaranya kembali bergema. "Ayolah, kita sudah melakukan ini selama berbulan-bulan. Sudah banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, dan aku masih tetap berdiri disini, di Rumah Sakit tua tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Bukan hantu yang membuatku takut, tapi Baekhyun yang sedang marah lah yang menyeramkan dari apapun."

Sehun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Kepala Chanyeol akan menjadi sasaran pukul Baekhyun jika pemuda itu tahu sedang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sehun?"

"Semua orang tahu aku tidak percaya hal-hal metafisika, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol menghadap kamera dengan ekspresi sok prihatin, mata besarnya menyala dalam kamera infra merah membuat pemuda itu tampak lebih menyeramkan. "Maaf harus mengecewakan kalian lagi, HunterFams. Karna Oh Sehun masih tidak percaya pada hal gaib."

Padahal selama ini, sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang mereka alami selama perjalanan. Contohnya, baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memainkan permainan Ouija— _pemanggilan setan yang bernama Zozo_ — di rumah Baekhyun, dan berhasil karna makhluk halus itu mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka walau tidak menampakan diri secara gamblang ;Beberapa barang yang jatuh, suara lengkingan wanita, dan barang yang bergerak sendiri; Tetapi tetap saja, Sehun masih tidak mempercayai hantu. Menurutnya, hal-hal seperti itu tidaklah nyata. Itu hanya halusinasi manusia saja yang sudah didoktrin dengan adanya makhluk gaib sejak mereka kecil. Dan menurut Sehun, hantu dan segala tetek-bengeknya sangat irasional. Mungkin dia baru percaya jika sudah bercinta dengan makhluk gaib—Sehun akan tertawa dengan pemikiran konyolnya ini.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai di lantai empat."

Sehun menyorot suasana ditempat mereka berada dengan kameranya. Keadaan disini cukup kacau daripada di lantai dasar. Beberapa brankar dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja dengan alat-alat kedokteran lainnya. Sehun bahkan nyaris tersandung kabel-kabel kusut yang entah kabel apa itu sebenarnya. benar-benar sangat tidak terurus, padahal kebakaran ini sudah cukup lama terjadi, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mau mengurus bangunan ini.

"Kenapa baunya seperti ini?" keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun menyetujui keluhan Chanyeol. Bau disini sangat tidak enak, seperti campuran tanah lembab dan asap pembakaran. Sehun berharap agar makanannya tetap diperut.

 _ **Srreeett**_

Sehun maupun Chanyeol segera menoleh awas ketika mendengar suara decitan itu. Dengan waspada, Chanyeol menyorot sekitarnya dengan senter ditangannya. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah brankar tak jauh dari mereka bergerak sendiri. Rodanya yang mungkin sudah berkarat membuat suara decitan nyaring karna bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Chanyeol berujar pada kamera dengan antusias, " _Mereka_ menyambut kita."

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mendesah malas, " _C'mon_ , itu hanya angin."

"Angin dari hidungmu!" Hardik Chanyeol. "Jelas-jelas aku tidak merasakan hembusan angin daritadi."

Sehun tidak menanggapinya terlalu jauh. Biarlah Chanyeol berdelusi dengan fantasi horror-nya sendiri. Lucu memang, dia yang melakukan perjalanan misteri tetapi dia tidak mempercayai hal metafisika.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang begitu gelap, mencari kamar 47. Begitu hening, hanya ada suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang bergema. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ada bahan untuk dibicarakan lagi, sementara Sehun memang tipikal orang yang irit bicara. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki penjelasan apapun untuk dijelaskan sekarang, yang mengorek informasi Rumah Sakit ini adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka yang tahu semuanya. Yang menemukan tempat inipun Baekhyun. Entah darimana dia tahu ada Rumah Sakit kosong di daerah cukup terpencil ini. Baekhyun dengan segala koneksinya, tentu saja tahu tempat-tempat angker dimana saja.

Chanyeol masih setia dengan senternya, menyoroti pintu-pintu kamar rawat satu persatu. Ada beberapa kamar yang tidak ada pintunya, mungkin karna sudah habis dilalap api kebakaran. 42, 45, 46, 47— _gotcha_!

"Aku menemukannya," ujar Chanyeol, menengok sekilas ke kamera dengan ekspresi puas.

Sehun bergumam, "Semoga tidak dikunci." Aneh juga karna pintu 47 ini masih terlihat bagus tidak seperti pintu lainnya.

"Dan selamat! Tidak dikunci." Seru Chanyeol yang berhasil membuka pintu tersebut dalam seperkian detik, dia nyengir kearah Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas.

Kedua lelaki jangkung itu masuk kedalam ruangan 47, mereka langsung disambut oleh bau yang lebih tak sedap daripada lorong. Chanyeol sontak mengeluh dengan raut jijik, cepat-cepat menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan napas sesaat, karna kedua tangannya sedang memegang camcorder. Oh, rasanya makanannya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

" _Pweeh!_ Bau apa ini?" Chanyeol terlihat jengkel dengan aroma busuk yang masuk kedalam hidungnya. Bau disini seperti bau bangkai busuk yang dicampur obat-obatan.

Sehun mengernyit, merasa terganggu dengan bau busuk disini. "Mungkin bangkai tikus. Bangunan kosong seperti ini rasanya wajar jika memiliki bau yang tidak sedap." Ujarnya. Dia berjalan kedalam, menyorot ruang rawat yang bertahun-tahun sudah tak terurus itu dengan camcordernya.

Diruangan itu masih ada brankar yang usang, kropos dan menghitam—bekas kebakaran. Adapula peralatan medis yang sudah tidak bisa di identifikasi apa itu karna bentuknya yang sudah rusak parah. Dinding disini juga sudah tidak jelas apa catnya, karna keseluruhannya berwarna hitam. Beberapa tikus yang tengah memakan sesuatu mencicit ketika tersorot oleh kameranya, lalu berlari menjauh.

Sehun mendekat kearah tempat para koloni tikus itu tadi berada, berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimakan oleh mereka. Semakin mendekat, semakin menyengat pula bau busuknya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat mata sipitnya harus membesar dari ukuran sebenarnya. Dia bahkan harus menyingkirkan dulu camcordernya untuk bisa melihat sesuatu itu dengan mata telanjangnya untuk memastikan. _Itu nyata_. Mendadak perutnya terasa bergejolak, rasanya pasta yang tadi dimakannya akan segera keluar lewat mulutnya. Buru-buru dia memanggil Chanyeol, sebelum dirinya benar-benar muntah ditempat.

" _Hyung_ , Chanyeol _Hyung!_ "

"Apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Lihat ini."

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok disebelahnya, lalu ekspresinya tak kalah kaget dari Sehun. bedanya, lelaki itu tidak terlihat mual sama sekali. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menengok kearah Sehun, lalu kearah _sesuatu_ itu lagi. Meminta kepastian pada Sehun lewat telepati, tetapi lelaki albino itu hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ini bukan 'sesuatu' tapi tangan," bisik Chanyeol, "Tangan manusia."

" _Yaiks!_ Jangan dipegang, itu menjijikan!" sergah Sehun ketika _Hyung_ idiotnya itu hendak mengambil tangan yang sudah membusuk itu. Tangan yang sudah lepas dari anggota tubuh lainnya itu memiliki kulit yang aneh. Warnanya pucat dengan luka-luka berlubang yang digerogoti oleh binatang ulat yang rakus. _Ternyata bau itu berasal dari sini_. Tetapi, tangan siapa ini?

"Ini keren, Sehun! Ini pertama kalinya kita menemukan hal-hal seperti ini dalam perjalanan kita. Oh, bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Jongin setelah melihat ini, ya?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias sekali di layar kamera. "Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk bahan penelitian kuliahmu!"

Sehun berdecak malas. "Aku bahkan belum menginjakan kakiku di Universitas." Lagipula mana mau dia membawa-bawa bangkai busuk ini dalam perjalanan pulangnya?

Lalu dia melanjutkan dengan ekspresi serius, "Tapi, tidakkah ini aneh? Maksudku, tangan ini berasal darimana? Kalaupun milik pasien RS ini, seharusnya sudah mengalami pembusukan dan menjadi tulang belulang mengingat RS ini mengalami kebakaran bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Mungkin ada zat formalin di kulitnya?"

"Tidak akan ada ulat jika tangan ini sudah di suntikan formalin. Lagipula logikanya, kalaupun bangkai ini sudah ada disini bertahun-tahun pasti zat formalinnya sudah habis dan kulitnya sudah mencair, bukan membusuk lagi, apalagi mengingat banyak bakteri yang akan ramai-ramai memakan bangkai ini. Hanya tinggal tulang belulang setelah itu."

"Aku sekarang tahu mengapa kau lulus di jurusan Kedokteran, Sehun."

Sehun kembali menyorot tangan itu, kali ini lebih dekat agar orang-orang yang menonton video-nya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tetapi, kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi, jari-jari tangan itu bergerak sendiri menimbulkan suara 'krek' seperti patahan tulang.

Sehun maupun Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang karna terkejut. Bahkan camcorder dalam genggaman Sehun terjatuh begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangan tertutup dengan debam yang keras. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh kearah pintu dengan cepat, tiba-tiba rasanya bernafas sulit sekali. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara deru nafas masing-masing diantara keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, bahkan orang yang tidak tahan kesepian seperti Chanyeol sekalipun.

" _Ahahahaha."_

Sehun buru-buru meraih camcordernya ketika suara lengkingan tawa wanita terdengar nyaring. Lalu menyorot ke seisi ruangan dengan waspada. Suara siapa itu? terdengar begitu nyata sekali dan _dekat_. Mendadak bulu tubuhnya merinding hebat. Atmofser disini mulai berubah, rasanya panas—tetapi dingin secara bersamaan.

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya, seraya menyenteri seluruh sudut ruangan.

Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dilayar camcordernya. Ada seorang- _coret-_ sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memastikan penglihatannya, tetapi wanita dengan baju pasien Rumah Sakit itu belum hilang dalam pandangannya. Wanita itu memiliki kulit yang keriput serta _sangat hitam_ , dan memandang kearahnya dengan matanya yang berlubang. Senyumnya amat lebar, bahkan nyaris merobek ke kedua telinganya.

" _Hyung_ ," Sehun berbisik diantara keheningan, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun fokus kameranya kearah sosok misterius itu. Dia kelimpungan mencari oksigen, paru-parunya terasa menyempit.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh kearahnya, tanpa menjawab.

"Ada sesuatu disampingmu."

Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, wanita itu tiba-tiba berlari gesit dengan suara lengkingan tawa yang memenuhi ruangan. Sehun berusaha keras untuk menangkap pergerakan sosok itu dengan camcordernya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, dia hanya mendapat bayang-bayang yang bergerak cepat saja.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Ini diluar perkiraan." Chanyeol buru-buru kearah pintu, berusaha membukanya. Tetapi pintu itu menolak untuk terbuka, sementara suara-suara dalam ruangan semakin tidak karuan; Benda-benda didalam sana berjatuhan bersamaan suara lengkingan wanita yang menyakitkan indera pendengaran. Sehun dengan panik ikut membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu sialan itu.

" _Shit!_ "

Keduanya saling menoleh mengirim sinyal telepati, lalu mengangguk, setelah itu mendobrak bersamaan dengan bahu mereka. Pintu berhasil terbuka dan mereka segera berlari dari sana. Menyusuri lorong gelap dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru. Beberapa kali Chanyeol terdengar mengumpat karna jarak mereka dengan tangga darurat masih jauh, belum lagi mereka harus melewati lantai tiga dan lantai dua terlebih dahulu. Sialan.

"Sekarang kau percaya pada hantu?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela larinya, nafasnya terdengar putus-putus menyedihkan.

Sehun yang masih sempat menoleh kebelakang, menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Chanyeol. "Ya. Sedikit."

* * *

"Di lantai ini dulu khususnya untuk para anak kecil yang menderita penyakit-penyakit tertentu. Dari informasi yang kudapat, dulu ada anak kecil yang meninggal karna gagal Operasi yang dilakukan oleh seorang Dokter pemula tanpa izin. Istilahnya itu Malpraktik. Aku heran, Rumah Sakit sebesar ini kenapa bisa lengah dalam memilih Dokter yang kompeten?" celoteh Baekhyun seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua dengan senter mungil ditangannya. Jongin masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Menyorot apa saja yang sekiranya menarik dengan camcorder-nya.

 _ **Braaakk**_

Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh gesit ke sumber suara. Mendapati pintu di ujung lorong terbuka dan tertutup sendiri—begitu seterusnya, seperti ada yang sengaja memainkannya.

"Jongin, rekam itu." desis Baekhyun.

"Tanpa diperintahpun aku sudah merekamnya." Balas Jongin.

Baekhyun serta Jongin menghampiri objek misterius tersebut dengan langkah pelan-pelan. Pintu itu masih bergerak-gerak, terbuka-tertutup dengan kencang. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang bergema di sepanjang lorong.

Baekhyun berbisik, "Tidak ada angin,"

Hal seperti ini memang kerap terjadi di setiap perjalanan mereka yang _tidak biasa_ , beberapa barang akan bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bantuan desauan angin. Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai percobaan interaksi makhluk halus, Jongin menyebutnya sebagai gangguan dari _mereka_ karena merasa terusik, sementara Sehun menyebutnya sebagai hal-hal yang wajar (angin, gaya gravitasi, akibat hewan tertentu, dan penyebab lainnya yang masuk diakal). Baekhyun memaklumi pendapat Sehun yang selalu keras kepala itu dan konsisten. Karna mereka bukan pencari hantu yang selalu menyangkut-pautkan segala fenomena dengan hal-hal metafisika.

Tetapi terkadang ada beberapa kejadian yang sulit diterima akal. Seperti waktu itu, saat mereka melakukan perjalanan ke sebuah Pulau sepi pengunjung di sebuah daerah di Jepang (sebenarnya ini hanya liburan mereka yang akhirnya menjadi perburuan mereka), kejadian aneh terus berlangsung selama tiga hari. Dari mulai hal yang spele seperti air keran yang selalu menyala setiap tengah malam atau suara kikikan seorang gadis, sampai hal yang besar seperti penampakan _seseorang_ yang selalu duduk diatas lemari penginapan milik Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki mungil itu berteriak-teriak sampai Chanyeol dan yang lainnya datang untuk menenangkannya. Sehun mengira itu hanya sebuah terror dari seorang warga disana untuk membuat mereka tidak nyaman, hingga lelaki itu harus terjaga di suatu malam untuk menangkap orang kurang kerjaan itu. Tetapi itu bukanlah _seseorang_ , Baekhyun yang tahu benar bagaimana rupa sosok penghuni penginapan disana. Terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka, namun sepertinya mereka tetap keras kepala dan melanjutkan hobi ini.

Suasana kembali hening ketika Jongin meraih gagang pintu tersebut, menghentikan gerakannya. Lelaki _tan_ itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Mau masuk?"

"Dengan senang hati." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendahului Jongin untuk masuk ke ruangan kelas melati itu.

Ada sekitar sepuluh brankar didalam, berjejer rapi, sebagian diantaranya sudah rusak parah dan karatan. Beberapa selimut khas Rumah Sakit yang selamat dari lalapan api tergeletak di lantai, bercampur-baur dengan debu dan kotoran-kotoran tikus. Baekhyun bahkan harus berjingkat sedikit ketika beberapa kecoa nyaris diinjaknya.

" _AAKK! AAKK!"_

Baekhyun berjengit ketika cahaya senternya tidak sengaja menyorot wajah seorang anak kecil di kolong brankar, membuat anak kecil itu memekik seperti burung gagak, namun suaranya lebih nyaring dan memekakan. Anak kecil yang hanya memakai popok putih itu merangkak cepat ke kolong-kolong yang lain, _bahkan gerakannya terlalu cepat._

"Jongin, apa itu?!" tanya Baekhyun, sontak meraih baju yang Jongin kenakan. Dahinya mulai berkeringat dengan nafas memburu.

"Tidak tahu," Jongin menjawab. "Sepertinya hanya seorang anak kecil. Ayo kita cari anak itu!"

Baekhyun memandang lelaki _tan_ itu dengan tidak percaya, "Anak kecil dengan mata hitam seperti itu aku yakin itu bukan 'hanya' anak-anak! Dan kau ingin mencarinya? Apa kau gila?!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Jongin mengabaikannya, dan malah menunduk kearah kolong-kolong brankar dengan camcorder yang masih menyala, siap merekam apapun. Baekhyun mengumpat sesaat, mau tidak mau mengikuti Jongin yang kelewat gila.

" _AKKK! AAKKK!"_

Cahaya senter Baekhyun kembali berhasil menyorot sosok anak kecil dengan mata dan bibir yang sama hitamnya itu. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karna mata telanjangnya dapat memperhatikan sosok yang tengah balas memandangnya dengan pekikan nyaring. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, membuat adrenalinnya perlahan-lahan menciut ke titik yang paling lemah. Anak itu seperti sekitar 5-tahunan dengan rambut gimbal berantakan, tubuhnya seperti tulang yang hanya dilapisi kulit tanpa daging.

 _Dan dia sepertinya tidak suka cahaya_

"J-J-Jongin.." Baekhyun mencicit, "Bisakah kita langsung keluar saja?"

Jongin masih sibuk mengabadikan semuanya didalam rekamannya "Sebentar lagi."

"Jong—"

" _Sssssssttthhh.."_

Sosok anak itu mendesis kuat-kuat, di detik selanjutnya anak kecil lain datang entah dari mana dengan cara merangkak cepat. Ada sekitar lima anak. Dengan tampilan yang sama, tak kalah menyeramkannya. Semuanya menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Jongin dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Dua lelaki itu masih tidak bisa mencerna apapun, sebelum menyadari bahwa mereka dalam bahaya karna anak-anak kecil yang sudah tidak bernafas itu merangkak mendekati mereka dengan cepat.

"J-jongin…"

"AYO PERGI!"

Jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menendang pantat Jongin karna anak _tan_ itu berlari meninggalkannya. Dia tambah kesal ketika senternya tidak sengaja jatuh, lelaki mungil itu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memungut kembali senternya. Akhirnya dia hanya berlari didalam kegelapan, samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara derap kaki Jongin yang tidak jauh darinya. Baekhyun enggan menoleh kebelakang, hantu-hantu kecil itu pasti sedang mengejarnya, karna dia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh dibelakangnya. Sialan! Bahkan nafasnya lebih cepat ketimbang langkah kakiknya sekarang.

Baekhyun berteriak panik, "JONGIN!"

Yang terdengar hanyalah pantulan suaranya. Si sialan Jongin sudah tidak kelihatan dimanapun, suara kakinya juga semakin menjauh, membuat lelaki mungil sedikit banyak ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, disini sangat gelap. Baekhyun merasa mendadak buta.

"Jongin sialan!"

Kaki Baekhyun masih berlari, berlomba-lomba dengan bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya. Penasaran, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan dia sungguh menyesali perbuatan bodohnya barusan karna ada satu sosok anak kecil yang tadi ditemuinya tengah merangkak dengan posisi aneh, seraya mendesis-desis. Disini memang gelap, tetapi sesosok hantu mempunyai sebuah cahaya tersendiri untuk bisa terlihat dalam kegelapan. Sebagian yang lain, merayap di dinding-dinding lorong, membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Ini pengalaman yang paling mengerikan selama perjalanannya selama ini. Baekhyun akan sulit melupakannya, atau dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Disaat dia sudah putus asa, tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun akan menangis saat itu juga karna yang ditabraknya barusan adalah Chanyeol. Dia bahagia bukan main.

"C-chan.." Baekhyun ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu sekarang.

Tetapi Chanyeol yang masih membulatkan matanya terkejut—mungkin karna Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba dari lorong yang gelap— tidak memberinya sebuah pelukan, melainkan menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya kembali berlari.

"Baek, Ayo kita pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ada Jongin dan Sehun juga disana. Keempatnya berlari, menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan menuruni tangga untuk bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit mengerikan ini.

Satu yang mereka pelajari untuk hari ini; _tidak selamanya perjalanan mereka berbuah manis._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun kembali ke flat-nya dengan keadaan cukup kacau malam itu. Menenteng tas dengan satu bahunya dengan _ogah-ogahan_ , dan berjalan terseret-seret sepanjang lorong. Dia masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum ramah ketika Bibi Yoojin yang tengah membawa sekantung sampah menyapanya. Wanita berumur itu menawarkan makan malam, dan Sehun menolaknya dengan halus. Rasanya dia tidak butuh makan lagi karna Chanyeol sudah mentraktirnya sepulang dari perjalanan mereka tadi. Bukan makan besar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya makan di kedai biasa untuk memulihkan suasana hati mereka setelah berlari-lari tegang ria di Rumah Sakit kosong tadi.

Walau seperti itu, Sehun masih tidak percaya pada hal metafisika.

Oh, mungkin dia _sedikit_ percaya. Hanya seujung kuku, tidak lebih. Karna seperti pemikiran konyolnya, dia baru akan percaya ketika bisa bercinta dengan hantu.

Sehun masuk kedalam flat-nya yang sepi dan menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Seperti biasa, Irene akan lembur lagi hari ini. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan Sehun harus bergegas untuk mandi sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuknya. Dia berencana langsung tidur saja, merileksasikan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Mungkin besok dia baru mengedit video-video perjalanan mereka dan mengunggahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya terasa begitu segar ketika selesai mandi. Sehun akan meloncat ke ranjangnya untuk segera tidur kalau saja telinga tajamnya tidak mendengar suara nyanyian dari arah balkonnya. Suara yang begitu merdu dan sangat lembut. Seperti alunan harpa yang dimainkan oleh para Dewi. Sehun tidak ingat memiliki tetangga yang mempunyai suara sebagus ini— _god_ , ini bahkan lebih dari bagus. Sempurna.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Sehun menjauhkan diri dari ranjangnya untuk pergi ke balkon. Untuk mengetahui siapa sekiranya pemilik suara merdu ini.

Dan senyum tertahan mampir di wajah Sehun ketika melihat lelaki dengan mata biru safir itu berdiri di balkon dengan kaus putih tipis yang sepertinya akan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Bibir merahnya terus mengalunkan sebuah nyanyian dalam bahasa Mandarin yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

 _Jadi dia pemilik suara bak alunan harpa Surga itu?_

Sehun berpikir Luhan mungkin seorang bangsa Veela atau Siren, melihat kecantikan wajahnya dan suara merdunya yang _berbeda_. Tetapi hal tersebut sangat mustahil mengingat zaman sudah semodern ini. Hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam mitologi Yunani yang kebenarannya masih Sehun ragukan. Dia berjalan, mendekati Luhan yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya itu. Mendadak rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja.

"Suaramu bagus." Ujar Sehun, menopang tangannya dipagar besi yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kearahnya, refleks berhenti bernyanyi. Wajah cantik dan mata biru-nya semakin menawan dibawah sinar bulan. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya, dengan nada pelan.

"Lanjutkan saja menyanyinya," ujar Sehun. "Aku suka mendengarnya."

Luhan menggeleng, sedikit tersipu malu.

Entah Sehun harus merasa kecewa atau senang dengan ekspresi Luhan barusan. Dia terlihat begitu manis dengan sisi yang seperti itu. tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak bisa memaksa lelaki mungil itu untuk bernyanyi lagi. Bisa saja Luhan merasa terganggu dengannya.

"Aku boleh kesana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berkedip bingung, "Huh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sehun meloncati pagar besi itu membuat Luhan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Pria tinggi itu mengulas senyum bersalah —tetapi tidak benar-benar bersalah— kearah Luhan yang tampak terkejut melihat aksinya barusan. Jika saja wajah cantik itu tidak terlapisi ekspresi dingin, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali melihat berbagai ekspresi menggemaskannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak nyaman berbicara dibatasi pagar itu." Jauh didalam hati, Sehun melakukan itu hanya karna ingin mendekati Luhan yang sepertinya sangat sulit didekati itu. Tetapi jika belum berusaha, maka kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan kembali pada posisinya semula, menghadap bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit didepannya. Sehun mengambil posisi disampingnya, tidak terlalu dekat, juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dia bingung ingin membuka obrolan seperti apa, karna memang pada dasarnya, dirinya jarang berbicara dan Luhan tampaknya _lebih-lebih_ jarang berbicara. Ini sangat canggung. Mendadak Sehun ingin mengundang Chanyeol kesini untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau kuliah dimana?" Sehun harap ini topik yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah keakraban.

"Aku tidak kuliah."

"Bekerja?"

Luhan menggeleng, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Lalu, kau hanya diam dirumah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk membenarkan rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya ketika semilir angin mengganggunya. Surai hitam kelam itu terlihat begitu halus.

"Itu sangat membosankan." Sehun berkomentar, seraya memandangi wajah Luhan dari samping.

Luhan memiliki kulit yang begitu putih dan tampaknya selembut satin jika disentuh. Ada bulu-bulu halus di pinggir pipinya, membuat Luhan berkali-kali lipat lebih menarik. Bahkan dilihat dari samping seperti inipun tidak mengurangi kecantikan. Sehun sadar benar Luhan adalah seorang lelaki, tetapi wajahnya memang _benar-benar_ cantik. Bahkan melebihi seorang wanita, jika bisa dibilang. Sehun kira lelaki yang memiliki kelainan —ya, dia berpikir lelaki berwajah cantik itu adalah kelainan— hanya Baekhyun saja, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun harus menghapus asumsi konyolnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang senang keluar rumah?" Luhan menoleh kearahnya, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, "Ya, aku senang melakukan perjalanan. Karna banyak tempat-tempat menarik yang harus kudatangi." Lalu tiba-tiba dia memandang Luhan dengan sepercik semangat dan secuil harapan, "Bagaimana jika kau sesekali ikut denganku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku lebih senang didalam rumah."

Luhan memiliki masalah yang serius dengan sosialisasi, menurut Sehun. Dan lelaki manis itu tampaknya perlu orang seperti dirinya untuk bisa akrab dengan dunia luar.

"Luhan, kau tahu, ada banyak hal menarik dan menyenangkan diluar yang tidak bisa kau temukan didalam rumah. Kau tidak bisa mengisolasi dirimu sendiri di rumah selamanya."

Luhan hanya membungkam bibirnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sehun, sepertinya kita tidak bisa berteman."

Sehun agaknya gelagapan dengan pernyataan mendadak Luhan itu. Apa Luhan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan? Tetapi Sehun yakin kalimatnya barusan tidak ada unsur yang bisa membuat seseorang tersinggung. Sehun hanya coba mendorong Luhan agar mau mengenal dunia luar. Karna sangat menyedihkan sekali jika terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah, dan hanya melihat ke lingkungan luar lewat sebatas jendela.

"Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Ujar Sehun, buru-buru. "Aku tidak akan memaksa, jadi… bisakah kita tetap berteman?" — _bahkan aku berharap lebih._

Luhan malah berjalan melewatinya, hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya yang jendelanya tertutup rapat oleh gorden putih gading itu. Dan Sehun baru menyadari jika lelaki itu tidak memakai alas kaki sama-sekali, bahkan kaus yang begitu tipis di malam yang sangat dingin ini. Cuaca di Seoul memang sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehun, kita tidak bisa berteman."

Sehun dengan gesit menghalangi jalan Luhan, menghadang si mungil itu dengan tubuh bongsornya. "Kenapa, Luhan?" tanyanya, dengan nada tajam.

Luhan mendongak untuk bisa membalas tatapannya, "Kenapa ap—"

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa berteman?"

Luhan kesulitan menjawab dalam posisinya. "Aku… _uhm_ , Sehun, aku ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Lalu, dimana letak permasalahannya?" Sehun nyaris saja mendengus kesal, kalau saja dia tidak ingat harus bersikap baik pada orang lain yang belum terlalu mengenalnya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk lebih mengenalmu."

Luhan terlihat menghela napasnya, yang bisa diartikan jika dia menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sehun.

"Luhan, kau butuh seorang teman," Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memegang kedua lengan Luhan. kulit lelaki itu sangat terasa di telapak tangannya karna hanya sebuah kain tipis saja yang menutupinya. Heran, apa Luhan tidak kedinginan dengan angin seperti ini?

"Itu terlihat jelas dimatamu." sambung Sehun.

Luhan yang masih mendongak itu bertanya dengan aksen lugu, "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil sebagai jawaban.

Dan sebuah hal yang tidak terduga terjadi—yang membuat Sehun harus membesarkan volume bola-matanya ke ukuran maksimal. Luhan berjinjit, meraih wajahnya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan tangan-tangan lembut Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya, dan merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Luhan yang tak kalah lembut dari telapak tangannya melumat setiap inchi bibirnya. Bibir Luhan terasa dingin, kenyal, dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Sehun merasa gila sesaat lagi karna otaknya mendadak _blank_ , tidak bisa menerima penjelasan apapun. Secara otomatis dan tanpa diperintah otaknya, kedua tangannya menjalar ke pinggang Luhan. Merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tampak menikmati. Dan Sehun merasa ada sebuah aliran panas yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya melihat ekspresi Luhan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendadak bergejolak tanpa diperintah, membuat Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda. Lebih dominan dan intens. Luhan terasa begitu memabukan, adiktif. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman biasa, tanpa melibatkan lidah dan erangan panas. Tetapi Sehun rasanya akan meledak atau menggigit bibir Luhan kencang-kencang untuk menuntaskan rasa hausnya.

Luhan orang yang menyudahi ciuman itu, membuat Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menarik wajah manis itu dan memberinya ciuman bar-bar.

Si lelaki bermata biru tersenyum transparan dengan bibir basah yang memerah, _hasil perbuatan Sehun_. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun." ujarnya, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam jendela kamarnya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih terdapat bercak-bercak manis Luhan, " _Yeah_ , sampai bertemu besok, Luhan."

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menciumnya, karna hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya senang. Terlalu senang malah. Hingga dia melupakan sesuatu yang harus dituntaskannya nanti.

Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya, sedikit frustrasi ketika melihat keadaan area selatannya.

"Luhan benar-benar tidak bagus untuk hormon kejantananku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobecontinued—**

* * *

a/n :

Sorry for (very) late updates and sorry for typos.

Ini sangat membosankan, _saya tau, saya tau_. Tapi kabar buruknya, saya akan tetap lanjutkan fic ini sampe tuntas (InshaAllah).

Thanks buat kalian yang udah membaca :* /tebarjantung— _ralat_ —hati


End file.
